The Philosopher and the Queen
by MirrorBlade19725
Summary: She was born to one of the noblest families ever, he was a Muggle-born. She was a Pureblood, he was not. She was a royal, he was a commoner. Sperated by class, house, blood status and many more, Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks manage to become friends. But with the threat of her family looming over her shoulder, how long will their friendship last?


**A/N: hello :) it's natey here with a new fic! It was inspired from "Crownless Queen" by AnnaRavenheart (you should go check it out.. I hope she doesn't mind)... **

**I want to thank Hannah (RavenclawReality) for Beta-ing this... You are awesome and deserve recognition :) :)**

**Disclaimer: no, I do not own Harry Potter...**

* * *

**The Philosopher and the Queen**

**Prologue:**

**Girl On Fire**

*.*.*

_She's just a girl and she's on fire._

_She's living in a world and its on fire._

_Feeling with catastrophe but she know she can fly away._

_Everybody stares, as she goes by_

_'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes._

_-Excerpts from the song Girl On Fire by Alicia Keys_

_*.*.*_

She had it all. Everything and everyone at her command. After all, being born to one of the most influential and wealthy families did have its perks. For she was born to the Most Noble House of Black. Everybody considered her royalty (she practically was), and everyting she wanted was given to her. Anything she wanted had been given to her. Anything she commanded was done. People would say that she was living the life_._

But still, Andromeda Black couldn't help but feel... _Alone._

Being born to the most noble house of Black, she was always expected to be perfect. She wasn't allowed any flaws, any imperfection. Her mother would always say that "perfection was the key to success."

Her two sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa, were her closest friends she had besides her cousins and other pure bloods her age. She was never allowed to talk to a _mudblood_ as both her parents pointed out to her every chance they got.

Personally, she didn't see what was wrong with the Muggle-born. They seemed normal enough except for the fact that their parents didn't have magic. Andromeda really didnt get all the prejudice and hate, and she did not like the way her family treated them.

But with all of her family's dysfunctions, she still loved them and they loved her. How couldn't she? They were her family, even when she did feel like the odd one out

Andromeda always knew she was a bit different then her family. Sure she couldn't deny that she had inherited the natural good looks of her family - as everyone had said- but she knew she was different. Though the rest of their eyes were stone cold, her's had a rebelious spark in them. Where her family was dark and gloomy, she was always full of light and happiness. Where they liked the dark, she longed for freedom in the light.

And she would get that freedom. She would be going to Hogwarts.

She had received the letter early one morning and screamed in excitement. Bella had told her many stories of Hogwarts and the classes and the ghosts - she had got her letter last year- and Andromeda just couldn't wait to go.

She was now making her way through Kings Cross to get to Platform 9 3/4. Eyes gazing at the barrier that was still familiar to her from last year, she pushed her trolley and gave a little run before passing through the barrier.

Whispers were heard as her family walked down the platform. Parents taking their kids away when they walked near. Andromeda couldn't help but smile at that. Being a Black did have a few perks-Nobody wanted to mess with the Blacks.

Loading hers and Bella's luggage after finding a compartment, they went out to say goodbye to their parents and Cissy.

"Don't cry Cissy," Andromeda said as she hugged her

"You'll write to me everyday?" She sniffled.

"We promise." It was Bella's turn to say goodbye to her.

"Make sure to behave yourself girls." Their father said as he pulls them in

For a tight embrace.

"Remember, we always will be watching you." Druella Black kissed them each on the cheek, her words sounding more of a warning to always be perfect than loving words of a mother.

After saying their goodbyes, they got back on the train and made their way to the compartment. As the scene of mountains whizzed past them, Andromeda's heart gave a leap. She was finally free.

"You can go to your friends if you want." Andromeda looked at her sister after a while, boredom clear on her face.

"You sure you'll be fine?"

"Yes," I said. "I'll be okay!" Smiling at Andromeda, Bella got up and left her sister to the sound of peaceful silence.

That silence didn't last long though. A few minutes after Bella had left, a head appeared in her compartment, followed with the rest of the body. It was a boy.

He had messy light brown hair, green eyes and had already changed into his school robes. He looked to be the same height as Andromeda and had a friendly charm about him, his smile seeming to light up the dull compartment.

"Are those seats taken?" He asked, his voice soft.

"No. Not at all." Andromeda replied, sitting up straight, making room for him to sit down.

"I'm Ted, by the way. Ted Tonks" the boy said after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm Andromeda Black." She replied, waiting for the familiar disgusted reaction whenever people heard she was a Black. It surprised her a little when his expression stayed the same.

"Do you know what house you're going to be in, Andromeda Black?" Ted asked, enjoying the way the foreign name rolled off his tongue.

"I'm probably going to be in Slytherin," Andromeda sighed. "Everyone in my family has. What about you?"

"I don't know actually. This is my first time hearing about this school. My family doesn't have magic. I was so shocked when I got the letter. I thought they were bluffing." Ted explained.

_Muggleborn_, Andromeda thought. _Mother would punish me if she saw me talking to him._

_"But Mother's not here,"_ a small voice at the back of her head said.

"You're going to love it there," She decided to take a chance and befriend him. "My sister says it's the best."

"I hope we get sorted into the same house." Ted said.

"Me too." Andromeda replied, though she knew it wouldn't be possible.

"Dromeda, I want you to meet -" Bella had come back with a bunch of girls, probably her friends. Seeing Ted in the compartment, she gave an audible _oh_.

"I didn't realise you had company," she smiled at Andromeda. "I'm Bellatrix Black, Dromeda's older sister. And you are?" She turned to Ted to introduce herself.

"I'm Ted Tonks." Ted stuck out his hand for her to shake. Bella didn't give him a handshake first. Only looking at him curiously.

"Tonks... I haven't heard of that Wizarding name." Bella said, giving Ted a questioning look.

"My family is not magical." The sentence that seemed to change everything.

"Come Dromeda. We are leaving." Bella's voice was cold.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Ted was confused.

Bella was now pulling Andromeda out of the compartment, "We don't want to be seen with a Mudblood like you." The words "Mudblood" and "you" emphasised with hate.

It was pretty clear to see the hurt in Ted's eyes, not really knowing what a Mudblood was. Before she left, Andromeda looked up at Ted and said, "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Bye." Ted replied, a sad smile on his face.

"People like us don't talk to people like him. What's gotten into you Dromeda? You know better?" Bella asked after they were out of the compartment.

"I know. I was just being friendly." Andromeda replied, looking down.

"Well you don't need to, okay?" Bella's voice now soft. "Come, let's go to my compartment."

"These are the people I was going to introduce you to. My friends." Bella gestured to the girls as they made their way into her compartment.

"This is Alecto Carrow. She has a brother here in 5th year." Bella pointed to the stocky little girl who smiled at her half-heartedly.

"Next to her is Selena Parkinson and beside me is Rita Skeeter." She pointed to a short raven haired girl and a skinny girl with blonde hair set in elaborate and curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face.

As the four girls started animatedly talking to themselves, Andromeda sat in the corner looking out the window feeling bad for what Bella had said.

*.*.*

It was the morning of her first day at Hogwarts. She was seating in the Great Hall with her fellow housemates, the memory of last night still vivid in her mind. How the sorting hat had shouted "SLYTHERIN!" a few seconds after it touched her head.

The screeching of many owls jogged her back into reality. Owl post. Bella had told her how every morning, wisdom of owls would soar in delivering gifts and letters from home. Andromeda was surprised herself when she saw Acubens, her family owl, swoop in and drop a letter just in front of her. Knowing it was probably from her mother, she casually opened it, thinking it was her asking if she missed them and stuff.

_My Sweet Andromeda,_

_How is it like in Hogwarts so far? I'm sure you like it already. I was happy to hear the news of your sorting into Slytherin even though I knew you would be anyways. Bella wrote to me last night expressing her concern about your "friend" you met on the train ride. She says that he was a Mudblood and that you seemed not to care. I was shocked when I heard this. I knew that you were taught right! Maybe you didn't know about him. Well I advise you to keep away from the dirty blood, they'll only cause trouble._

_Narcissa says she misses you and Bella and wants you to write to her._

_Lots of Love, _

_Druella Black._

Putting down the letter, she gave a very audible sigh. She got up and slowly made her way out of the Great Hall, going to Transfiguration with the Gryffindors as her first class. As she started climbing up the stairs a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her back down. Andromeda turned and was met with the smiling face of Ted Tonks, now a Hufflepuff.

"I really wish we can be friends Black." Ted said, hopeful. For a second, Andromeda thought about listening to her mother and ignoring him but then a small voice in the back of her head was daring her to say yes.

"Yeah, I think we can Tonks." Butterflies in her stomach, she decided to take a chance. Who cares what Bella would say? Who cares what her mother might think? Afterall, she was nothing if not daring.

* * *

**Written for:**

"One Thousand One Prompts Unseen" Challenge with the prompt:

"A ballad of dark queen echoes through night as he flees the curse of gods" (excerpt from the song Sahara by Nightwish)

"Pairing Appreciation" Challenge

**Dedicated to:**

My Beta (_Hannah_)

My friends _Jemimah Daveta_ and _Marie Manueli_ (for their birthdays)

_Rachel Yuen- Stalker Extraordinaire_

_**so tell me what you think :) **_

_-V_


End file.
